The Fireplace Chronicles
by nomdeplumage
Summary: A series much better than my other Naruto series in which there is lots of suggestiveness and um... children are born frequently?
1. The Fireplace is Dirty

The story that inspired the Fireplace Chronicles. The term "fireplace" came from the song "I may be a tiny chimney sweep but I've got an enormous broom" in which fireplace is a very suggestive term for... a womanly body part. And "cleaning" a "fireplace" is very suggestive for sleeping with someone. Written when I was melting in my cousin's room and had gone completely insane!

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Namco since they came from Tekken.

* * *

One day...

"Jun! Your fireplace is dirty! Let me clean it!" Kazuya insisted.

"Oh Kazzy-Chan!" Jun giggled.

Then they went out and did the dirty.

Nine vomitously ill months went by for Jun and eventually an Angsty Emo-baby popped out.

"He's so cute Kazzy-Chan! Hey... where'd he go?" Jun exclaimed, puzzled.

She spied Kazuya with the chain saw in hand and baby angst crying.

"Kazzy-Chan! What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was... merely showing him how the chainsaw worked." Kazuya covered up his actions smoothly.

"His name shall be Jin. Because you were busy drinking Gin when he was born." Jun declared.

"Darn..." Kazuya said with feeling.

"Jun! Your fireplace is dirty again!" Kazuya pointed out.

They scampered out and did the dirty again.

Nine MORE months later, a bouncy baby girl was born.

'I shall name her Asuka because I was watching Neon Genesis Evangelion a few minutes ago." Jun decided.

She did not hear the tortured screams of Jin over the noise of the chain saw.

END

* * *

Now that you have been mentally scarred for life, please enjoy any and all other installments in this series:) R&R, although if your just telling me how retarded or insane I am, please dont, for I am already fully aware.


	2. The Fireplace is Slutty

One thing I forgot to add in the last chapter. My cousin would like to tell all that Kazuya feels up Jun's sweaty torso daily. Moving on, some of these things I have inserted in my story you probably have no idea what the heck I'm talking about. The little asterisks at the ends of sentences mean go down to the end of the story and I shall inform you on what the heck I'm talking about. So nice of me, I know. ALSO this chapter includes the strange theory of mine and mine cousins that Steve is Nina and Lee's child. We are aware this is extremely unlikely, but this makes things work for me, okay?

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to Tekken and Namco.

One Day...

"Nina, Anna, how are your fireplaces?" They shiny haired Lee asked.

"We just had them cleaned!" They answered.

"Well I shall re-clean them!" Lee declared!1

One at a time, they did the dirty.

Nine months later Nina looked like a whale slut. But Anna looked like a normal slut. So Nina gave birth to a speechless boy that enjoyed thrusting.2

"I shall name him Steve." Nina said.

When Steve grew older, his parents still young and his mother and Aunt still slutty, he met a girl.

Her name was Asuka. She had a limbless brother who was quite the Emo and Angsted around all the time.

Soon the time came when Asuka's fireplace became dirty, so Steve had an idea.

"..." Steve said, because he never talked. 3

"Steve! Of course you may clean my fireplace." Asuka said.

Then they went and did the dirty.

Steve was quite forceful.4

"Oh Forceful Steve! I love you so!" Asuka exclaimed.

"..." Said Steve.

"I think so! Asuka said happily.

Nine months later they were still doing the dirty daily. And it was always forceful.

Hooray! Another great Installment in the Fireplace Chronicles.

1: That exclamation mark is because Lee gets very excited about "cleaning fireplaces".

2: The part about him enjoying thrusting is because there's a move he does "perhaps you've seen it" where he bends backwards and dodges things and we called it the thrust.

3: Did you notice Steve never says anything before he fights? Therefore we have dubbed him speechless.

4: Steve does this OTHER move where he grabs people and kind of crashed their body against his, twice I think. And him being with Asuka is because we were doing the practice thingy when we found out about "forceful Steve" and we were using her too.

Stay tuned for another chapter!


End file.
